


Little Lion man

by YummyGummySouls



Series: my hurt/comfort fics i write cause nobody else will [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AGAIN ALL PLATONIC OR FAMILY LOVE, Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Reincarnation, bunch of kids, did i beta this? kinda??, dont be weird :(, except schlatt who is fragrance man, hybrids smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YummyGummySouls/pseuds/YummyGummySouls
Summary: Philza was alone in the world for so long.. after everyone’s death he thought he wouldn’t connect with anyone again..
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Charlie Soot & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, found family - Relationship, kid fic - Relationship, niki nihachu & tommyinnit
Series: my hurt/comfort fics i write cause nobody else will [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198622
Kudos: 36





	Little Lion man

**Author's Note:**

> HI I WORKED HARD ON THIS PLEASE ENJOY AND LEAVE A KUDOS

Philza was quiet seeing the old world gone… everyone was gone. Philza was alone in a sad world and starting weeping the loss of the people cared for. He saw his wings were healed after so long. His wings opened as he flew to a new land. Where was the new land? That he didn’t know all he knew he wanted to leave the land covered in blood.

It’s been years since the original world he never forgot his friends. The first kid he saw a face he’d never see again is what he thought the young girl was a merling. It was Niki, the bright girl who befriended his sons and baked sweets for them. She was different however slightly but not a lot. She was younger, 13 at the oldest and had gills on her neck webbing on her hand and scales patches here and there. “Hello!” the girl said, smiling her pink hair surrounding her face.”Hello young one” the older man said smiling sitting in front of the lake. They talked for hours. He asked about her family and she just said “Gone but that’s okay!” she said confidently. Once it was dark the older man stood “I should go set up camp i’ll come again though” he promised and that he did. It was the first of many that made him realize that maybe the world was kinder now. 

Another child appeared to be a phantom and was found caught stealing from the home of philza. the face of the little boy alarmed him. It was a transparent pale face with brunette hair and brown eyes. It was his long dead son he decided not to tell the young one before smiling. “Hello young man” He said smiling kindly “ayup” the boy said munching on bread he stole from Phil. “I’m Phil, what’s your name?” he asked the phantom “Wilbur!” he said confidently that shattered the old man's heart but didn’t show that as he and the phantom talked. He learned more about how the boy was alone like Niki was before he came. They stayed up late learning the boy was just like his son from so long ago. He let the boy stay the night and eventually forever. 

Now Philza never meant to adopt more children but he saw these children like those of his past he knew that they weren’t them or ever be them but he couldn’t help but feel like they were them. He hurt remembering them before the corruption of the past. He had seen Wilbur playing the guitar..the same guitar his son played. 

Three little boys we’re running from the wild forest in a panic. Wolves howled and they had to get away, they had to escape. They heard loud beating wings and the sound of wolves whimpering and running. The three kids looked up seeing a man with large wings and golden hair. He looked over his shoulder to look at the kids standing the blond boy with little wings on his back and a glare. “You all alright?” he asked, folding the wings on his back and looking over the boys his eyes widened slightly but nobody acknowledged it. “Fine” Mumbled the tallest boy. “I’m Philza” he told the young kids. “I’m Tubbo” said the young shulk said “This is Ranboo” He said pointing at the tallest who looked intimidated by him which made sense. “And that’s tommy” he said, pointing at the glaring little boy. He smiled to show he meant no harm for them “Nice to meet you all” he said softly. They began talking while hearing their stories (what they wanted to tell them at least). They didn’t stay the night though but they kept coming back eventually staying living in a treehouse built after learning Tommy needed to sleep up high.

The next was a blazeborn named Jack he found him being chased by piglins yelling in netherish curse words. Philza seeing the boy decided to help him grabbing the little boy and opening his wings, flying up to a ledge where the piglins couldn’t reach them. He looked at the boy who looked like a scared cat. His skin was warm, reminding him of the past. He put the little boy down again. It's just become a trend at this point. The kids all look and are just his past friends which he didn’t want to acknowledge. He talked to him in netherish knowing the boy   
didn’t know any common language. He talked quietly to him eventually lifting the boy up again gently as he could to show he isn’t a threat. The blazeborn had latched onto the shirt Philza had worn. Philza had reached the portal he told the boy where they were going to not get him to panic not knowing if the boy even knew what the overworld was. Once out of the nether the boy looked up at the sky eyes shining so brightly looking around wanting to see everything. Phil smiled at him beforing looking to see the ever growing troop of kids. He smiled going to let the kids meet the newest part of the family.

Charlie was the strangest case to put simply. The young boy just appeared one day which surprised him. He actually found Charlie by seeing him playing with Tommy and Wilbur was...strange but found the boys were happy so he didn’t really mind. He let the boy come around when he pleased and played with everyone when he pleased, not forcing him to stay, not forcing him to leave either. Though something was a little different about him and he couldn't explain it. It was almost like Charlie knew something that nobody else did but he might have been going crazy so he didn't acknowledge it. Schlatt was also a character that came and went as he pleased, never batting an eye; he was just like the Schlatt he once knew to put simply. A man who was strange but knew what he was doing. 

Philza had left the home he created one day it was temporary of course he had left a note to let them know he would be out. He had quietly opened his beatle like wings and flew off to a site he hadn't been too in years. 

He stopped standing in front of three familiar graves that he made so long ago and sat down quietly. “Hi boys..” he mumbled softly “I know I haven't visited in well..YEARS, but i've been busy. I have met several children they all are so similar to you and your friends ya know? Well accept you tech..I have not seen any little piglin that looks like you..that's okay though.” He spoke trying not to choke up and cry right there even if he was alone he felt like he was breaking down in front of his little boys who were so fragile and he didn't even know they were that fragile. “I’ve built these kids a home I hope..I don't want them to be hurt like you and everyone else was. I don’t see why they should go through the same pain you all did..” He said bring a hand to his face seeing that he was crying and laughed a little. “Your old man really is a wimp huh boys?” he said, looking at the graves of his boys, his sons. “I wish you all rest well..the best you can I know Tommy is a bit much.” he said softly “I still have your disk Toms..and your guitar Wilbur..and the emeralds Techno..” He spoke “The little phantom boy also called Wilbur loves your guitar. I'm not lying Wil..He loves to strum it. I've even begun teaching him.” He said fondly about that memory “Little Toms thinks the disks are neat but doesn't care for them as much as you did Tommy” He said again just as fondly remembering seeing little Tommy dancing to the music with Charlie. “Little Ranboo loves the emeralds techno..He doesn't have them yet but once he's older and not as klutzy as his is now i might get him his own friendship emerald” He said as more tears fell from his face now remember more than he wanted not just of the recent memories but even the past ones too. The face of joy when the family before broken played pretend, roughhoused and gave each other silly names. He remembers the fear in Technos eyes when he died in front of him for the final time..how much guilt had built up. He couldn't save his oldest son from madness. He couldn't save his youngest son from a monster. He couldn't save his final son from a simple arrow to the heart. He never wanted that to happen all he wanted was his sons to be safe and happy not to die in those horrible ways. “I’ll be better for these kids..I won’t fail again..I promise boys.” he said as he sat there for hours talking.

Phil finally stood back up and looked at the boys graves. “I love you boys so much..I didn’t mean to hurt you. What happened was my fault.” he said finally opening his beetle wings and getting ready to fly. When he did fly he felt so much pain in his heart and hoped that he would feel better by the time he got home.When he landed he as he saw Schlatt holding the kids up with his extra limbs the youngest were laughing in joy while Charlie was making funny puns. Phil smiled “Phil’s back!” Niki yelled from the lake happily. “Dadza!” Tommy and Wilbur said as Schlatt put the kids down and sighed as they ran to greet the man. He smiled softly, seeing them happily and seeing they are okay.

At the end of the day he smiled softly at all the kids at home and stood on the roof of the roof of the tree house. “I really miss you my dear….” Phil mumbled holding a locket to his chest “I really messed up this time didn’t I?” he asked nobody in particular “I won’t mess up again..” He mumbled remembering the smiling faces of his family. He felt as if someone was hugging him, the arms that he remembers well but he knew better his wife was long gone. He was gonna be better for them. He promised that.


End file.
